Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana
is the 3rd movie of Pretty Cure All Stars Series by Toei Animation, and also the 10th movie of all ''Pretty Cure movie series. The movie retains the tradition on including every Cure from all Pretty Cure Series including the eighth series of the franchise, Suite Pretty Cure♪. The movie was released on March 19, 2011 in Japan. Synopsis The movie starts of with Hibiki and Kanade and their mascot, Hummy walking in a flower mall. Hummy gets excited when she saw a fashion show and ran to the stage. Hibiki went after her and met up with Tsubomi. The other cures from the previous season are there too when suddenly, millions of mascots and fairies fell from the sky and turning part of the shopping mall into their world. The girls were surprised, but when several miracle light sticks fell on the mascots, they knew something is coming. Another light fell and this time, it was the previous villains from the Pretty Cure movie series. They explained that they were revived by Lord Black Hole who is actually the incarnation of all the orgainsations they fought in the past. The girls transformed and Melody and Rhythm's expression was priceless, knowing there are others like them! The villains explained that they are looking for the "Prism Flower" which is supposed to be the source of all Good and if they destroyed it, the earth will be destroyed too. Before the Cures could do anything, they were transported to different dimensions, separating everyone from their teams. Melody landed with the leaders of the team, Cure Black, Cure Bloom, Cure Dream, Cure Peach and Cure Blossom in the desert. Rhythm is with Cure White, Cure Egret, Cure Aqua, Cure Mint, Cure Berry and Cure Marine in the ocean. The last group is consists of Shiny Luminous, Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Milky Rose, Cure Pine, Cure Passion, Cure Sunshine and Cure Moonlight who are in a giant board game. Each of them faced challenges and even the mascots took down one of the villains who is still on earth by using the miracle light stick. After battling every obstacles, they broke the seal and returned back to earth in which everyone battle the villains. They defeated them and suddenly the sky turned red. Lord Black Hole has arrived and blasted the Pretty Cures. They lost all their powers and were unable to transform anymore. The Prism Flower appeared and Black Hole began to absorb it. They could only watch the destruction when one of the mascots, Natts, told them there is a way to stop it. However it will require them to absorb the last of the Prism Flower's energy to transform again. But it will mean that the passage to all the worlds will be lost and the mascots and fairies will return to their world and be unable to come back again. The girls could not believe it and the mascots started to cry, refusing to accept it. Finally, Hibiki told them to believe in themselves and even if the mascots are gone, they will always be in their hearts. Suddenly, millions of miracle light sticks fell and everyone around the world shined it which revived all the Pretty Cures' powers. The Pretty Cures all transformed to their final form and combined their attacks on Black Hole. After a big struggle, the Pretty Cures finally defeated Black Hole and saved the world. But it was also a loss as all the mascots returned to their own world and the girls cried... Later at the tree of life, the mascots make an important discovery. The girls were having a gathering in the park when suddenly all the mascots returned! Tsubomi's mascot, Chypre, explained the tree of life had bloomed a new Prism Flower as such they are able to return to our world. The girls began to celebrate with the mascots and everything went back to normal again. Characters Trivia *This is the 10th Pretty Cure movie ever produced if Pretty Cure All Stars DX and Pretty Cure All Stars DX2 counts as part of the movie series. *This is the first Pretty Cure movie to have part of the film edited out, due to the fact that the tsunami scene or scenes "are reminiscent of the (2011 Tohoku Earthquake and Fukushima) disaster" in the film itself. *Like the First All Stars DX movie, This movie again shows all the Pretty Cure's respective Ultimate attacks to destroy Black Hole (In Order: Extreme Luminario, Spiral Heart Splash, Rainbow Rose Explosion, Metal Blizzard, Love Sunshine Fresh, Espoir Shower Fresh, Healing Prayer Fresh, Happiness Hurricane and Heartcatch Orchestra). Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm both used an upgraded version of the Music Rondo. *This is the second movie the Pretty Cures were seen in their Rainbow Forms including Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm, each gaining little angel wings. The HeartCatch Pretty Cures never took on their Rainbow Forms and took on their Super Silhouette Forms instead. *Despite from being from another world themselves, Hikari and Setsuna were able to stay on Earth after the fairies/mascots returned to their original worlds when the Prism Flower was destroyed, including Milk/Kurumi (even though she is a Cure). *Like DX2 Everyone acted Like They Knew Cure Sunshine And Cure Moonlight Despite both Appearing Late in Heathcatch This happens in DX2 With Everyone knowing Cure Passion *This is the first All Stars Movie as all Pretty Cures transform simultaneously. *The events of the movie somewhat mirror the events of the "Great Legend War" event from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, which was airing at this time. *This is Final Movie Where All Pretty Cures and Mascots Are All Given Speaking Lines as Future All Stars Movies Only Certain Characters Will Be Given Speakings Due to a Sheer Number of Pretty cures. Merchadise Please refer to main page:Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana Merchadise Gallery External Links *''Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3 Teaser Trailer'' at Toei Animation (Japanese) *''Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3 Teaser Trailer (edited?)'' at YouTube Category:Movies Category:Gallery Category:Pretty Cure All Stars